CIRCLE
by lenore4love
Summary: El Sacro Imperio Romano cumplió su promesa y regresó... pero no de la forma en que Italia esperaba. One Shot


CIRCLE

¿Alguna vez han despertado con un mal presentimiento? ¿Con esa sensación de angustia que a pesar de ser casi imperceptible no te deja en paz? Como si supieras que algo malo va a pasar pero no sabes que…

Italia Veneciano esa mañana nublada despertó con ese tipo de sentimientos, estaba ansioso, nervioso, con miedo sin saber muy bien la razón.

Sin darle más importancia dejó que las horas corrieran como normalmente hacían, a pesar de ver como el cielo se iba ennegreciendo a causa de la tormenta que seguramente caería más tarde… más que un aviso de lluvia parecía el aviso de una desgracia. Las gotas frías no se hicieron esperar y para el medio día una terrible lluvia azotaba el lugar al mismo tiempo que el mal presentimiento de Italia iba en aumento hasta volverse insoportable; la joven nación arrugaba los pliegues de su vestido a la vez que le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía nervioso gracias a la angustia sumada a los relámpagos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, uno de los truenos cayó cerca del jardín sobresaltando de sobremanera al castaño que dio un salto y un gritito provocándole soltar un par de lagrimas gracias al susto que se intensificó al grito desesperado de Hungría

-¡Señor Austria! ¡Señor Austria venga rápido!- gritaba Hungría a todo pulmón desde la puerta principal

-¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué das esos gritos?- le reclamó Austria dirigiéndose al lugar, en segundos todo quedó silencioso y solo el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre las ventanas y los relámpagos era lo único que lograba escucharse.

Italia sintió un escalofrió erizándole cada vello de su cuerpo cuando también se encaminó a la puerta que estaba abierta, y a unos metros, afuera en el lodo formado gracias a la tormenta estaba un bulto de ropas negras sobre un charco enorme de sangre…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Italia sin despegar los ojos de aquel bulto del cual alcanzó a divisar unas hebras rubias manchadas de tierra y sangre

-Italia, entra a la casa- le ordenó Austria sin atreverse a ver a la nación vestida de sirvienta

-¿Qué es eso señor Austria?- volvió a preguntar ignorando la orden

-Ita, vamos adentro…- le trató de convencer Hungría tomándolo de la mano a lo que Italia se soltó bruscamente y empujó a la mayor corriendo hacía el objeto de su curiosidad

-¡Ita no…- intentó detenerle la castaña pero era tarde.

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron de manera desmesurada a la vez que las nauseas invadían su garganta en cuestión de segundos. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, las rodillas le temblaban como si en cualquier momento fuera a dejar de sostener su peso y todo el aire de sus pulmones había escapado en un mísero instante dejándolo vacio de oxigeno y de todo rastro de felicidad… todo se volvía negro… no, todo se volvía rojo pues ahí yacía el Sacro Imperio Romano, tirado boca abajo con la cara contra el piso, sus ojos azul obscuro ausentes, su boquita entreabierta como si en un último esfuerzo desesperado hubiera intentado pronunciar algo, tal vez el nombre de alguien…

-Sacro- dijo Italia en un hilo de voz que solo él mismo escuchó a la vez que dejaba caer sus rodillas en el piso lodoso y ensangrentado, con cuidado le dio la vuelta al cuerpo dejándolo ahora boca arriba recibiendo la lluvia a la que no le importaba mancillar el cadáver del niño con su frío roce. Italia dio otro gritó y cayó por completo al piso al ver uno de los brazos del Imperio casi destrozado, si aun estaba unido a su cuerpo era tan solo por una grotesca tira de piel que se había aferrado a su antebrazo

-Ita, no mires- le dijo Hungría abrazándolo desde atrás cubriéndole los ojos

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Italia desesperado rasguñando la mano de Hungría quitándosela de encima y mirando de nuevo al Sacro Imperio Romano que seguía con su misma expresión perdida, mirando a la nada, con una palabra jamás dicha en la punta de su lengua, con la espada en su mano sana y una tremenda perforación en el lado izquierdo de su pecho

-Sacro Imperio- volvió a llamarle Italia habiéndose quitado a Hungría de encima, con su mano temblorosa tocó la mejilla helada del niño –Sacro Imperio Romano- dijo una vez más gateando hasta quedar pegado a él ahora posando su mano en la herida del pecho llenándose de su sangre

-contéstame, soy yo… Italia…- le dijo con la voz cortada meciéndolo como si quisiera despertarlo de su sueño –Sacro… contesta…- le dijo moviéndolo con más fuerza- Sacro, Sacro, Sacro ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!- le comenzó a gritar sin dejar de moverlo -¡no te mueras!- le gritó sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse –¡No te mueras aquí!- le ordenó tomándolo de su ropa intentando levantarlo

-Italia… él ya…- comenzó a decir Austria sin soportar aquella patética escena

-¡mentiroso!- volvió a gritar Italia soltando al rubio dejándolo caer pesadamente al piso -¡Sacro Impero Romano eres un mentiroso!- gritó ignorando a Austria –aaaaaahhhhhhh- soltó tremendo grito de dolor puro y lacerante echando su cabeza en el pecho sangrante del derrotado Imperio –¡si te ibas a morir no me hubieras prometido nada!- gritaba mientras dirigía sus manos a la cabeza del ojiazul y dejó que sus dedos se colaran entre lo cabellos rubios a la vez que separaba su cabeza del pecho del chiquillo pegando su frente con la de él

-dime algo… al menos dame una excusa… ¡pídeme perdón!- le exigió recostándose sobre él y llorando desconsoladamente dejando que toda su tristeza escapara por medio de las lágrimas –solo dime algo… por favor…-

Austria se acercó y tomó a Italia en brazos que se rehusó a soltar al Sacro aferrándose a él con todo lo que tenía así que con algo de esfuerzo logró separarlos

Italia lloraba empapado, sucio y lleno de sangre que no era la suya, sus gritos y su llanto se escuchaban por toda la casa, como si estuviera llorando por todos los presentes. Al poco rato llegó Prusia, seguido de España que llevaba con él a Romano.

El mayor de los mellizos vio a su hermano en su habitación en el piso gritando y soltando lágrimas como si quisiera deshacerse de todas ellas para jamás volver a llorar en toda su vida. Romano se acercó con pasos dudosos y tocó el hombro de su hermano el cual sin decir nada ni interrumpirse de lo que parecía un llanto eterno se abalanzó sobre el mayor tirándolo al piso llorando sobre él también… y Romano solo se quedo ahí tirado en el piso dejando que su hermano llorara todo lo que pudiera…

¿Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde aquello? Los suficientes para que Italia aun estuviera esperando ya no un regreso sino una disculpa…


End file.
